The other Lane family
by Pinklover98
Summary: Sequel to Together Forever. The story of Lillie, Clark and Scarlett Lane's life after keep the peace and it's still not a smooth ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi! So here's the sequel to Together Forever. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Clark's POV**

It's been a year since Lillie and I got married and Scarlett is now two years old and everything's going great.

At least it was.

"Hey Lils." I say as I walk into the kitchen after work. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek. She unwraps my arms and walks away, completely ignoring me. "Lillie? What's wrong?" I ask, following her into the living room where she is picking up Scarlett's toys. When she doesn't respond, I ask again. After putting the toys in the toy box and staring out the window for a while, she turns to me.  
"Are you cheating on me?" She bursts  
"Cheating on you? Lillie, what, why, why would I do that? That's ridiculous!" I say and stifle a laugh, me, cheating on her?  
"Oh so you think it's funny do you? Well I don't!" She shouts and storms out the room. Maybe that wasn't the best move.  
"Lillie!" I call and walk after her. I follow her into the bedroom where she pulls back the covers on the bed and climbs in, curling up into a ball. "Lillie. Why would you think I am cheating on you?"  
"Because I drove past a cafe earlier and saw you sitting outside with a girl, talking to her. I've heard so many stories about how guys have babies with girls and marry them and then cheat on them and leave. Clark I don't want to think that you would do that but to be honest I don't really know what to think right now."  
"Lillie, that was Jessica, my friend Alex's girlfriend. He went inside to order our food and I sat outside with Jessica, it was nothing, I promise." I say and rub Lillie's back. She shakes off my hand and turns over.  
"You spend way too much time with your friends nowadays anyway." She mumbles into her pillow.  
"So you're saying I can't spend time with my friends now that we're married?" I ask, slightly confused  
"No, what I'm saying is you spend too much time with them." She replies  
"Seriously? You're seriously saying that I'm spending too much time with my friends? You can't say much after all the time you spend with your friends." I reply  
"My friends?" She snaps and sits up and turns to face me. "I have no friends that want to spend time with me anymore Clark! Not since you got me pregnant! The only people I talk to nowadays are you and Lettie and our families and Jules. That's it! At least your friends still talk to you! Mine don't!"  
"Oh don't be so stupid! Of course you have friends! Lillie you need to be less jealous and protective! I can spend time with whoever I want!" I say and get up and walk across the room to the door.  
"That would be fine Clark, if I knew where you were half the time! You're never here to help me put Scarlett to bed or here when I wake up in the mornings. You're always busy or at work. Well I'm sick of it Clark! You can't expect me to sit around and be the perfect little wife and run around after you because guess what! It's not going to happen! I need time off too Clark!" She shouts just as Scarlett wakes up and starts to cry. Lillie gets up and pushes past me and storms down the hallway to Scarlett's room.

**Lillie's POV**

"Ssh baby mummy's here, it's ok, ssh, mummy didn't mean to wake you, ssh." I whisper and rock Lettie in my arms. She quickly calms down and gazes up at me. I smile down at her and kiss her forehead.

***A few hours later***

"Dean's coming over to watch the hockey game later Lillie." Announces Clark at dinner. I raise my eyebrows and carry on feeding Lettie, as always Clark leaves everything to the last minute, even telling me things and hardly ever helps me with Scarlett.  
"And you were going to tell me this when?" I ask and I see him shrug out of the corner of my eye.  
"Earlier but you started screaming at me and accusing me of things so I couldn't." He replies and carries on eating.  
"I'm glad you're enjoying you're meal Clark because I haven't even touched mine yet." I mutter.  
"Well it's not my fault you feed Scarlett, I'm pretty sure she's capable of feeding herself." He says  
"Whatever and for the record, I couldn't care less of Dean is coming over later because I won't be here." I reply which gets his attention.  
"Ok so I'm looking after Scarlett and you're going out?"  
"No, I'm taking Scarlett to my parents and we're staying there tonight and I'll decide in the morning if I want to come back here or not for a few days."  
"So you're taking my daughter away from me."  
"Our daughter." I correct him. "You don't seem that bothered what Lettie does at the moment anyway because as I said earlier, you're never here. And lets not have this conversation right now ok?" Clark doesn't say anything, he just carries on eating whilst I feed Lettie.

An hour later, I pull up outside my parents house and get out, quickly and effortlessly lift Lettie out of her carseat in the back and our bags from the boot and run towards the front door as the rain starts to come down.  
"Just in time Lettie!" I say and ring the doorbell.  
"Lillie! Lettie!" Shouts Ally as she answers the door and pull us inside.  
"Hey Ally-gator!" I say and pull her into a hug.

**No one's POV**

"So, trouble in paradise huh Lils?" Asks Wordy after Claire, Ally and Lettie had gone to bed. He hands her a tub of her favourite ice cream and sits down on the sofa next to her. She smiles at him and curls up into her mums side.  
"Something like that." She mutters and starts to eat the ice cream.  
"What happened baby?" Asks Shelley and Lillie explained about everything that had happened and by the end, she was holding back tears that were threatening to spill. Wordy looked down at his first born daughter and could see the hurt in his eyes. He put down his own tub of ice cream and took hers before pulling her onto his lap. Even though she was married and had a baby of her own, she still was and always would be his baby.  
"I just need his help, just occasionally." Lillie whispers and buries her head in her dads chest and starts to cry. Wordy tightens his arms around her and kisses the top of her head softly. A little while later, he hears her breathing even out, indicating that she is asleep so he carefully carries her upstairs to bed.

***Meanwhile at Clark and Lillie's apartment***

"So she just accused you of cheating and left with Scarlett?" Asks Dean after Clark had explained what had happened earlier that evening.  
"Yeah pretty much." Clark replies  
"Do you think everything will be ok with you and Lillie soon?"  
"Hopefully, I love her and Scarlett way too much to leave them I just hope Lillie feels the same way." Clark replies and shrugs.  
"Have you told them that recently?" Dean asks and Clark turns to him.  
"That I love them?" He asks and Dean nods "No I guess not." Clark replies and turns his attention back to the TV.

* * *

The next morning, Lillie wakes up to find that Scarlett was no longer in her bed.  
"Dad?" She shouts as she makes her way downstairs "Mum have you -" she smiles as she reaches the kitchen and finds her sisters feeding Lettie her breakfast.  
"Lettie woke up about half an hour ago and the girls wanted to feed her her breakfast. Sorry we didn't mean to worry you Lils." Explains Shelley walking over to Lillie and hugging her.  
"That's ok." She says wrapping her arms around Shelley.  
"Hey where's my hug?" Wordy asks from behind her. Lillie turns and hugs Wordy before turning her attention to Scarlett who was shouting for her. She lifted her out of the high chair and kissed her forehead before sitting down to eat breakfast herself.

An hour later, after Wordy and Shelley had both gone to work an the girls had gone to school, Lillie was lying on her old bed with Lettie playing beside her when she got a text from Clark.  
'Hey Lils, I'm really sorry about last night, maybe you could come back and we can talk about it and work something out? I missed you and Lettie last night Lils. I love you both so much. Clark xxx'  
"Daddy wants us to go home Lettie, what do you think?" She asks more to herself than to Scarlett who couldn't really reply. "Maybe not today, I think I need a little more time to think."

"Maybe we can go and see daddy today and then if mummy decides that she wants us to come back here again tonight we can, how does that sound?" Lillie says to Lettie after they had had breakfast two days later again talking more to herself than the two year old.

Two hours later, Lillie and Scarlett leave the house, leaving a note to her parents explaining where they are and make their way home.

**Clark's POV**

I texted Lillie a couple of days ago saying that I missed her and Lettie and that I love them and that they should come back so that we can work something out, but Lillie hasn't replied yet but I hope that she's decided to come. Just as I finish tiding away the rest of Lettie's toys that were lying around Lillie and I's bedroom, I hear the front door open and the sound of Lettie's babbling.  
"Clark?" Lillie calls as I make my way down the hallway and into the living room where Lillie had already sat Lettie on the floor with some toys.  
"Hey." I say and Lillie turns around and smiles slightly before sitting down on the sofa and patting the spot next to her, indicating that I should sit.  
"So I did a lot of thinking the past few days," she starts after sitting for a while in silence. I nod and she continues. "And really, I think that once again I've jumped to conclusions and maybe been a bit dramatic and over protective."  
"Maybe just a bit." I whisper and take her hand. "Lils I'm sorry if I ever did anything to make you question my commitment to you and Lettie and if I have, I want to make things right again." Lillie nods and shuffles closer to me on the sofa before resting her head on my shoulder. I lean down and press a kiss to the top of her head.  
"So we're good?" I ask and she nods and sits up before pulling me in for a kiss.  
"We're good." She repeats and kisses me again before pulling away saying that it's not appropriate for our daughter to see us making out.

**AN: So what did you think? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter :)**

**Two months later**

"Mama, monkey?" Asks Scarlett, toddling into the kitchen.  
"What about monkey Lett?" Lillie asks  
"No monkey!" Exclaims Scarlett throwing her hands in the air.  
"Why, where's your monkey Lettie?" Clark asks  
"No monkey!" Scarlett repeats  
"You can't find him?" Asks Lillie and Lettie shakes her head. "Well I'm sure daddy can help you find him because mummy needs to go to work ok baby?" Lillie gathers up her things, kisses Scarlett and Clark and heads towards the front door with Lettie hot on her heels.  
"No mama no!" Shouts Lettie and tries to follow Lillie out of the front door.  
"Lettie no, mummy has to go to work so you need to stay with daddy." Says Lillie as she scoops Scarlett up and places her in Clark's arms. Clark quickly closes the door and puts a wriggling Scarlett down on the floor.  
"Mama! Mama!" Scarlett shouts and tries to open the front door again.  
"No Lettie, come on. Mummy has to go to work so you're going to spend the day with daddy ok?"  
"No! Want mama!" Scarlett shouts and bursts into tears. Clark picks her up and jiggles her around in his arms. "Dada no! Down! Want mama! Dada!" She shouts and bangs her fists against Clark's back. He carries her into the living room and sits down on the sofa, picking up her sippy cup from the coffee table and handing it to her. She bats it away a few times before giving up and letting Clark put the tip of the cup in her mouth. A little while later, when she has fully calmed down, Clark places her back on the floor and she quickly toddles off to her bedroom and closes the door behind her. Clark sighs and starts to follow before seeing Lettie's stuffed toy monkey on the floor by his and Lillie's bedroom. He picks it up and makes his way into Lettie's bedroom.  
"Hey look who daddy found!" He exclaimed and sat down in front of Scarlett who was sitting on the floor. She took the monkey out of his hands and buried her face in his chest. "So what do you want to do today Lett? Do you want to go to the park?"  
"No."  
"Do you want to play with your teddy's and have a teddy bears picnic?"  
"No."  
"Do you want to play with the new dolls house that uncle Spike bought you?"  
"No."  
"Do you want to go swimming?"  
"No." Scarlett repeated  
"Scarlett, come on." Clark said sighing. "How about you and I go and watch some TV together?"  
"No dada."  
"Ok well daddy will leave you here to think about what you want to do and I'll just be in the living room when you're ready ok?" Said Clark getting up and leaving so that Scarlett could decide on what she wanted to do.

A few minutes later, Scarlett toddles into the living room, her small suitcase that Lillie and Clark had bought for her for when she stayed at uncle Spike's house, in tow.  
"Lettie? What are you doing baby?" Asks Clark  
"We go swimming dada!" She exclaims and sets the suitcase down beside Clark before unzipping it to show him the contents. Inside the case was three stuffed toys, including monkey, a swimming costume, a colouring book and pens and a princess dress.  
"Lettie of we're going swimming you don't need all this, you're not sleeping at uncle Spike's house so you don't need to take all that stuff." Says Clark laughing.  
"Why?" She asks tilting her head to the side just like Lillie does when she's confused.  
"Because daddy can take a bag with our things in it and there's no need to take all that stuff Lett."  
"Why?" She asks again  
"Because we're just going swimming."  
"Why?"  
"Because," Clark starts and then sighs. "Lettie come on let's go and get some towels and daddy's swimming things and we can go."

***At the pool***

"Lettie don't run because you're going to... fall over." Says Clark and rushes towards Scarlett as she slips. He scoops her up just as she starts to cry.  
"It's ok you're not bleeding, you shocked yourself more than anything." He says and rocks her in his arms until her cries turn to sniffles. Clark goes and sits on the edge of the pool, dipping Lettie's feet in the pool making her squeal. After a few hours of playing in the pool, Clark took Scarlett to McDonalds for lunch and then home for a nap before Lillie came home.

***That evening***

Lillie shot up in bed, jolting Clark awake as his arm fell from her waist. He slowly opened his eyes and adjusted them to the light in the room. Once his eyes had fully adjusted, he saw Lillie sitting in the middle of her side of the bed, knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, sobbing.  
"Hey, Lils, baby what's wrong?" He whispered sitting up and pulling her to him. She fell into his arms and clutched handfuls of his t-shirt in her fists as she wept into his chest.  
"Ssh Lils it's ok." Clark repeated rubbing her back gently.  
"Don't let go." Lillie begged and held onto Clark tighter and Clark nodded and kissed the top of her head.  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Clark asked and Lillie nodded, her weeping slowly turning to sniffles.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Clark asked and she shook her head. Clark kissed her forehead again. A few minutes later, Clark looked down at Lillie and found that she had fallen asleep again. He lay back on the bed and held Lillie close to him as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare you had last night Lils?" Clark asks as they lie in bed the next morning.  
"No, I know I should but I don't want to right now." Lillie replies turning from her back onto her side so that she is facing Clark. "You know what tomorrow is right?" She asks, quickly changing the subject.  
"Nice way to change the subject and of course I do! It's our anniversary." Clark exclaimed and leant over to kiss Lillie quickly. "One year since I married the love of my life, one year since one of the best days of my life."  
"Good answer!" Lillie replies laughing. "What are the other best days of your life then?"  
"The day I met you, the day Lettie was born and the day that you agreed to marry me. Now back onto our original topic of conversation and don't change the subject this time! You haven't had a nightmare since we got married, what do you think could have triggered it?"  
"I don't know." Lillie muttered and snuggled into Clark's side.  
"Why don't I believe you Lils?" He asks and she shrugs. "Lillie come on, you need to talk to me."  
"Fine. I'm probably just being paranoid or something because I thought I saw... him... the other day when I was walking through the park with Lettie and again yesterday when I left work." She replied  
"Him? Babe who's him?" Clark asked, slightly confused.  
"Him. Ethan Jones."  
"What? Lils why didn't you tell me?" He asked sitting up and pulling Lillie up with him.  
"Because I knew that you would freak out and I don't even know if it was him or not!"  
"Lillie we have to tell our parents in case it's something that we need to worry about. I can't, won't let you or Lettie get hurt Lillie, I won't."  
"But if its not him then I would have wasted our parents time and..."  
"Lillie stop. We're telling our parents ok."  
"Fine. Whatever you want." Lillie mutters and gets out of bed to go and get Scarlett who had just woken up.

***Later that day***

"Uh oh!" Shouts Scarlett as the block tower that her and Lillie had been building fell down.  
"Oh dear! Maybe we built it a bit too big! What do you think Lett?" Asks Lillie  
"Too big!" Lettie repeated as Clark walks into the living room and sits down beside them. "Dada!" She shouts and crawls onto Clark's lap.  
"Hey baby, so I spoke to my dad just now." He says and Lillie nods.  
"About what we talked about earlier?" She asks and Clark nods "And what did he say?"  
"That he will speak to your dad and he'll get the team to keep an eye out for him when they're patrolling and that he wants you to ring any member of the team or your dad if you see him again."  
"Ok, that's fine. So have you got planned for us tomorrow?"  
"And you change the subject again! And I thought we could take Lettie to the zoo and then we're going out for a romantic meal."  
"What about Scarlett, is she coming out to dinner with us?"  
"No, she's staying at my parents house, trust me Lils, everything is sorted."  
"Should I trust your daddy Scarlett?" She asks Scarlett who nods and then starts to build her tower again.  
"Ok then, I guess I trust you then!" Lillie announces and presses a kiss to Clark's lips before helping Lettie with her tower.

**AN: So do you think Ethan is back or is it just Lillie's imagination? Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hi, thanks for the reviews, in case anyone else is wondering, Ethan Jones was the man who kidnapped Lillie in the first story. Enjoy**

**Lillie's POV**

Today for our anniversary, Clark and I are going to the zoo with Lettie (I know not the most romantic place in the world but practical for somewhere to take a two year old).  
"Are you excited about seeing all the animals today Lett?" I ask Lettie in a cheery voice as I lift her out of her car seat. She doesn't reply but rubs her eyes and yawns. "I think we might have woken her up from her nap." I say to Clark as I sit her in the pram.  
"Yeah?" Clark asks and I nod. "Ok well that's not very convenient is it?"  
"Nope if means that we will have a whiny two year old with no interest in the animals, only in sleeping." I reply.  
"Do you want to go and sit in a cafe or something so she can sleep before we start walking around?" Clark asks. I shake my head before saying, "Knowing Lett, she'll sleep for ages and we won't get chance to see anything so we'll just see how it goes and if she gets too tired and fussy we can just let her sleep, it's fine." Clark nods and we start making our way around the zoo.

It doesn't take long before Lettie gets fidgety.  
"Mama, up-py, up-py!" She shouts and waves her arms at me. I motion for Clark to stop pushing the pram and lift her out.  
"Look Lettie it's you, our little cheeky monkey!" I say and point to the monkeys.  
"Monkey!" Shouts Lettie waving her toy monkey around before dropping it and immediately bursting into tears. Clark quickly picks it up and brushes off the dirt before handing it back to Scarlett which quickly stops the crying.  
"Lettie what's that?" I ask when we get to where the giraffes are. "It's giraffes!" Lettie just looks at me as if to say 'why are you telling me this?'.  
"Ok, she's clearly not that impressed with the giraffes so let's move on." Says Clark and I nod.  
"Elephants Lettie look!" Exclaims Clark before turning around and finding her fast asleep. "Well I guess we've had our chance to impress her with animals and it didn't work! Do you want to put her back in the pram?" I nod at Clark and put Lettie back in the pram. Clark and I carry on walking around the zoo. We stop off for lunch at the cafe in the zoo and then head back to the car. As we get to the car, Scarlett wakes up.  
"You missed all the animals Lett!" Says Clark and Lettie just plays with her monkey.  
"Clearly she's not that bothered, oh well!" I say as Clark puts her back in the car seat and we drive home.

After dropping Scarlett off at Clark's parents house, which proved to be harder than first imagined as she didn't want us to leave and started crying so much that I think both Clark and I were having second thoughts about leaving her but we managed to calm her down and slip out of the house without her knowing, we made our way to an indian restaurant.

After ordering our food, Clark and I sat and chatted while we waited.  
"Do you want more children Clark?" I ask once our food has arrived.  
"Maybe one day, why, are you pregnant again Lillie?" He replies and I shake my head.  
"No, no I'm not pregnant! I was just wondering if you did." I say  
"Well then, yeah, I do, maybe when Scarlett's a bit older but yeah."  
"Ok, cool." I reply and we start eating.  
"I thought that you said that you didn't want any more children after Lettie though Lils." Clark says a little while later.  
"Yeah well, I was having one of those bad mood-mood swings the first time I said that and the second was when I was giving birth which was very long and very painful but apparently the birth of the second baby isn't as long as the first so I might be ok."  
"Ok, just don't blame me if you get pregnant again and then kill me giving birth Lillie!" He says laughing which makes me laugh too.  
"Don't worry, I won't, I'll need you to help me with the baby so I wouldn't kill you!" I say.

"So how about we take a trip down memory lane?" Clark asks me as we leave the restaurant. "No pun intended."  
"Sure, where to first?" I reply taking Clark's hand in mine as we walk back to the car.  
"You'll see." Came his reply as we got into the car.

"Your old house?" I ask as we pull up in front of the Lane's old house where Clark had grown up.  
"Yep, the place where we first met! It was love at first sight!"  
"If you say so! From what our parents have told me, you almost hit me in the face waving you fist around!" I say laughing  
"I think that that is most probably a lie. I would never ever even think of hitting you Lils." He replies and leans over and kisses me.  
"I know, but maybe baby Clark didn't know at the time that we would be married 21 years later with a baby!"  
"True. Well if I did accidentally hit you back then, I'm very sorry." He said and leant over and kissed me again. "Ready for the next place?" I nod and Clark starts the car again and pulls away from the kerb.

We drive for a while before arriving at our old nursery, the same place that Lettie goes now.  
"So what memories do we have here, except the fact that Lettie goes here and we went here as babies." I ask  
"Well, according to my parents, this is the place where we first became best friends. Apparently we were playing and you fell over so I ran off and got the teacher and then sat with you for the rest of the day because I wanted to make sure that you were ok. Then that evening when my dad picked us up, we were sitting in the back of the car and you announced that I was your best friend. So that's our story from here." Clark replies.  
"Aww that's so sweet. You know that sounds like something you would do." I say.

After that, we arrive at our old primary school.  
"What memories do we have here? All I can remember is coming here to school with you everyday." I ask turning in my seat so that I'm facing Clark.  
"Yeah there's that, but there's also that time that that boy, Josh something, kissed you behind one of the bins in the playground, remember that?" He replies.  
"Um, I guess so, I do remember a boy kissing me behind a bin although I think I always thought it was you. Anyway, how is that one of our memories?"  
"Well you came up to me after he did that and said that he had kissed you and that you didn't like it and so I went and punched him for you."  
"Hmm, you know it was quite a long time ago, you never know, I could have liked the kiss and you just punched him because you were jealous!" I say laughing.  
"Me, jealous, never! I'm sure I did it because you asked me too Lils!"  
"Uh huh!" Comes my reply.  
"You were totally jealous Clark!" I exclaim after sitting in silence for a while.  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"Was not!"  
"Yeah, you were!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Clark do you not remember what Jules said in her speech at our wedding reception?" I ask laughing and Clark thinks for a moment before shaking his head. "She said, 'Whenever you are wrong, admit it. Whenever you are right, just be quiet. It will be better for you in the long run.' And 'never forget this important saying, You're right, dear.'"  
"Fine, you're right dear and now I'll be quiet."  
"Good, but for the record, I'm right, not you." I reply before leaning over and kissing him. "I love you." I whisper when we pull away.  
"I love you too Lils." He replies.

Next we pull up outside our old high school.  
"I think you know what our memories are here, right Lils?" Clark asks and I nod and he indicates for me to continue.  
"You asked me out on our first date here and I was kidnapped here. As you've said before, that made us stronger as a couple, am I right?"  
"Spot on, although you being kidnapped isn't a good thing or a happy memory, it's still a memory. I'm glad you agreed to go on that date with me." He says  
"Yeah, me too." I reply and kiss him again.  
"Do you remember the first time I told you that I love you?" Clark asks and I tilt my head to the side, confused by the question at first but then realise what he is talking about.  
"I remember! You took me out to a romantic dinner and gave me 12 roses and said 11 are real and 1 is fake, I'll love you until the last rose dies. It was so romantic!" I exclaim.  
"Do you still have that fake rose?" Asks Clark smiling at me.  
"Yep! It's in the top drawer of my beside cabinet." I reply and Clark smiles at me again and kisses me.  
"Oh! I have something for you Lils." Clark says and pulls a box out of his pocket.  
"Clark, you didn't have to get me anything!" I say as he hands me the box.  
"It's fine Lillie, honestly." He replies and I smile at him. I open the box and find a charm bracelet. It has three charms on it, a rose, a heart that has Clark and Lillie engraved on one side and the date of our wedding on the other and another heart with Scarlett engraved on one side and her finger print on the other.  
"Clark, it's beautiful!" I say and hand it to him so that he can put it on my wrist. "Thank you so much!" I whisper and lean over and hug him.  
"I love you Lillie." He whispers  
"I love you too Clark." I reply. "I have something for you as well." I say and reach into the back of the car and pull out a big box.  
"Lillie that's huge!" He says as I hand it to him.  
"It's really not, it's just that that was the only box Lettie and I could find!" I say as he opens it. Inside is a scrap book that Lettie and I had made that was filled with pictures of Clark and I as babies right up to the other day when we took Lettie to the beach together.  
"Lillie, its great, I love it!" Says Clark and leans over and kisses me before we drive off to the next destination.

We then arrived at my old college but the college that Clark still goes to.  
"So this place has a lot of good memories attached to it," starts Clark. "For example, Lettie was born when we were in college, although we still are and you agreed and did marry me. And there is also more bad memories but lets not bring them up now and put a damper on the rest of the evening."  
"Some of the best days of our lives happened when we were in college." I say and lean back in my seat.  
Clark nods before asking, "Do you miss coming here together everyday?"  
"I guess a small part of me does, although the college that I am going to now is a lot more flexible and although I don't get to spend time with you and Dean during the day or with Lettie at home, I know that I can come home afterwards and see you all and it's great when Dean comes around as we'll because it means that I still get to see at least one of my old friends. You know what I mean?" I reply and he nods.  
"Yeah, I think I do." He replies. We sit chatting for a little while longer before driving home to continue celebrating.

**AN: Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author note: Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Lillie's POV **

Today, since its not very nice weather, the team picnic got cancelled so we are all going to an Italian restaurant in town for dinner.

"Mama!" Shouted Scarlett. I tapped my hand on the tray part of her high chair and turn around and smile at her and kiss her before turning back to Jules who I had been having a conversation with.  
"Mama!" Scarlett shouted again and hit my hand repeatedly with something.  
"Ow Lettie that hurts." I say and turn to see her waving her shoe in the air and laughing. "Lettie, come on, put your shoe back on." I say and put the shoe on her foot. She laughs at me and takes it off again every time I put it back on. After a while of doing so, I get annoyed and take both of the shoes off Lettie and put them on the floor, out of her reach.  
"No mama! No, Lettie's!" She shouts at me.  
"Scarlett stop shouting, mummy told you not to hurt mummy with your shoe and put it on your foot but you didn't so until you can behave and you say sorry to mummy, you can't have your shoes ok?" I say and Scarlett just looks at me. I turn back to Jules to resume our conversation, but that doesn't last for long.  
"Dada!" I hear Lettie say and tap Clark on the arm. He turns and smiles at her and leans down to get her shoe as she points to it.  
"Did he not just hear what I just said?" I muttered to Jules, exasperated. She shook her head and turned to check on Noah who was asleep in his pram beside her.  
"Men!" Jules says and I nod.  
"Clark take the shoe back and put it back on the floor please." I hiss at Clark who pauses what he's doing and looks at me.  
"Why?" He asks  
"Because I just told Scarlett that she couldn't have the shoe because she was hitting me with it and its kind of ruining the point I was trying to get across, that if she's naughty there will be consequences." I say and he nods and basically repeats what I said earlier.  
"I sorry mama." Says Lettie a little while later.  
"That's ok but don't do it again ok? It hurt mummy's hand." I say and Lettie nods and kisses my hand.

A while later, I feel a slight tugging on my earring and turn to find Lettie playing with it.  
"Lettie? What are you doing?" I ask and she smiles at me and waves at Jules, completely ignoring my question.  
"Lettie are you going to answer mummy?" Asks Jules from the other side of me. Scarlett smiles at us and continues to pull on my earring.  
"Lettie stop please, what are you doing?" I ask and move her hand from my ear.  
"Pretty mama." She says and reaches for it again.  
"Thank you Lett but don't pull on mummy's earring ok?" I ask and she nods and reaches out to me. I kiss her hands just as dinner arrives and I make room on her tray, that is full of toys, for her plate to go.

"Baba?" Asks Scarlett half way through the meal, holding a piece of food out to Noah who was sitting on Jules' lap.  
"No thank you sweetie, he's a bit too young, why don't you eat it?" Says Jules and Scarlett shakes her head and waves at my dad across the table who doesn't seem to notice at first.  
"Dad I think Lettie might be trying to get your attention." I say and he turns and smiles at her. She holds the piece of food out to him and he pretends to eat it from where he is.  
"Thank you Lettie, now you eat it." He says and she puts it in her mouth.

After eating, Scarlett starts to get fidgety.  
"-ean! -ean!" She says, trying to say Dean and reaching out to him.  
"Hey Lettie, do you want hugs?" He asks and she nods and Clark lifts her out of her high chair and onto Dean's lap. After a while of sitting and playing with Dean, she gets bored and moves onto sitting on Clark's lap. When she gets bored with that, Clark sits her on my lap. Soon after, Sadie comes over to see us.  
"Mummy I ate all my dinner!" She announces even though Jules had been sitting next to her for the whole meal.  
"Good girl Sade!" She praised anyway. Sadie smiled and kissed Noah and Jules before turning to us.  
"Do you want to play with us Lettie?" Se asks and Lettie just yawns and rubs her eyes.  
"I think Lettie might be tired Sade so maybe next time but thank you anyway." I reply and she nods and smiles and goes back to where her and my sisters were playing. Scarlett yawns again and I hand her her dummy from my bag and monkey and lie her down in my arms. She quickly turns so that she's facing me and closes her eyes and falls asleep.

We had just got the desserts that we ordered when I heard someone walk through the door of the restaurant. I turn around at the sound and I can't believe who I saw.  
"Lils are you ok? You've gone really pale all of a sudden." Says Spike and I shake my head. Everyone turns to me, expecting me to continue.  
"He's here." I whisper to Clark not able to get my voice above a whisper.  
"Who babe?" Clark asks and turns to look to where I had been looking. His eyes widen when he sees what I saw.  
"Clark, what is it?" Asks Ed and Clark turns to him.  
"Ethan Jones just walked in." He replied and everyone turned to look where we had looked.  
"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." Says my mum and pushes her dessert away which soon everyone was doing.  
"Did he see you Lillie?" Asks my dad and I shake my head and say "I don't think so." He nods and turns and talks to Ed so I turn to Clark.  
"It'll be ok Lils." He says and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I move my chair closer to his and rest my head on his shoulder. After a while of talking, Ed turns to Clark and I.  
"Ok so really there's nothing we can do as he doesn't really seem like a threat to anyone just now but we might be able to get a restraining order and I suggest that neither you or Clark go out alone ok? I think it's best if you have someone from team one or Sam for that matter or at least have someone with you." He says. Clark and I nod and we sit for a while longer, while my sisters, Sadie, Izzy, Ben and Maddie (the Scarlatti twins) finish their desserts before we all go home.

When we got home, I made Clark go around the apartment making sure that everything was ok and all the windows were shut and locked before I even considered taking Lettie into our bedroom. I lay her down on the bed just as Clark walked in with her pjs. I thank him and change her so that she's ready for bed and then sit beside her on the bed with my back to the head board and lift her into my lap. Even though she is asleep, I find myself stroking her hair like I do when I'm trying to get her to sleep sometimes. After a while I hear Clark come and sit down beside me and he wraps his arm around my shoulders and I rest my head on his chest.  
"Do you want me to take Lett and put her in her bed?" He asks me looking down at Lettie who hasn't woken once since she fell asleep at the restaurant. I shake my head.  
"Why baby? She's fast asleep." He asks and I shake my head again and let out a shaky breath.  
"I can't Clark, I don't want her to sleep in her room tonight. I don't know why this has effected me so much Clark, I've seen him twice before this and have been fine letting Lettie out of my sight to sleep in her room but I can't now Clark, I can't." I say, in tears by the end of it. Clark lifts Lettie off my lap and onto the bed in front of us before pulling me onto his lap.  
"Baby I know you're scared, I am too but Lettie will sleep so much better in her own room and we'll just squash her if she sleeps in our bed or she'll fall out of bed." Says Clark and I shake head again.  
"No Clark." I say firmly, getting off his lap and sitting back down and pulling Lettie back onto my lap. "I can't, so either she sleeps in our bed with us or she sleeps in the travel cot beside our bed. You decide." Clark sighs and leaves the room, presumably to get the travel cot. When he walks back into the room with it, I'm watching Lettie's chest rise and fall, which somehow calms me a little.  
"Baby everything's going to be ok." Clark whispers and rubs my back soothingly. I nod and lift Lettie into the cot before getting changed and climbing into bed with Clark.  
"Everything's going to be ok." He repeats as we fall asleep.

**AN: So I don't know if a restraining order is too much but oh well! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Lillie's POV**

"Babe, your mum's on the phone!" Clark shouts to me.  
"Coming!" I shout back and make my way towards the living room. "Hey mum."  
"Hi, Lillie, um, do you think you could meet me at the hospital? I'm on my way there right now." Mum asks  
"Yeah sure, what's wrong?" I reply as Clark walks back into the room with Lettie who waves at me and blows kisses to me which I return.  
"It's your dad Lillie, he's been shot." She says.  
"No, what-why- what happened?" I ask with tears in my eyes.  
"I don't know Lils they won't tell me anything yet, all I know is that he's in surgery."  
"Ok, I'm on my way." I say and hang up.  
"What's wrong Lils?" Clark asks. I shake my head and fall into his open arms crying.  
"My dad's been shot." I whisper when I stop crying. "I need to go to the hospital; I need to be with my mum. Can you stay here with Scarlett?"  
"Yeah of course, everything will be ok Lils, just ring me if you need anything or anything happens ok?" I nod and kiss him and Lettie and grab my bag, jacket and car keys and leave.

"Hi, I'm here to see Kevin Wordsworth. I think he might be in surgery at the moment though." I say to the receptionist when I arrive at the hospital.  
"What's your name?" She asks  
"Lillie Lane."  
"Are you a relation of Mr Wordsworth's?" She asks  
"I'm his daughter." I reply and show her my wedding ring when she looks at me skeptically. "I'm married." I clarify and she nods.  
"Level three, you'll have to wait in the waiting room, he's already got a lot of people up there to see him." She says and I thank her and make my way towards the lift. Mum must have rang team one, I think to myself. When I reach the waiting room, I find that I was correct and the whole of team one, including Sam, Greg and my mum as well as some of dads colleagues were there.  
"Hi." I say as no one noticed me walk in.  
"Lillie." Says my mum in a shaky voice and walks over and engulfs me in a big hug which I return.  
"What happened?" I ask as mum and I sit down.  
"Your dad was shot in the thigh when we were making an arrest today." Explains Tom, my dads partner. I nod and lean into my mum who wraps her arm around my shoulders and gives me a sidewards hug.  
"Do the girls know yet?" I ask and mum shakes her head.  
"No they just think that they've gone to Auntie Sophie's house to play with Izzy." She replies and I nod again.

A few hours later the doctor comes into the waiting room.  
"Family of Kevin Wordsworth?" He asks and everyone stands up.  
"How is he?" Asks mum  
"He lost a lot of blood but he's stable but unconscious at the moment. Luckily the bullet missed his femur and didn't hit any major veins or arteries." He replies  
"Will he make a full recovery?" Asks Tom  
"He should do however it will probably take several weeks." He says. "You can go on in now, his room is 344 but unfortunately visiting hours are over soon." Everyone makes their way towards the room but I hang back, afraid of what I'll see when I get there.  
"Lils, you coming?" Calls Spike and I nod and smile slightly before following him down the hallway. When I catch up with him, he wraps his arm around my shoulders and I wrap my arms around him and hug him.  
"Everything's going to be ok." He says and kisses the top of my head.  
"That's what Clark said." I say and smile at him as we reach dads room and go inside.

After everyone's left, it's just mum and I left in dads room for the last couple of hours of visiting time, which gives me a while to think whilst dad is still unconscious. How could this happen to us, to me? So many bad things have happened to our family over the years. And now this. The doctor said that it could take several weeks for him to recover. Obviously he won't be at work for a while but what would it be like when he does go back? Will he be able to do all the things he use to be able to do? I must have drifted off to sleep at some point because I wake up when mum starts shaking my shoulder gently.  
"Lils, Lillie wake up." She whispers. "Come on baby visiting hours are over. I'll drive you home and you can pick your car up in the morning."  
"I don't want to leave him." I whisper and mum nods.  
"I know neither do I but the doctors aren't going to let us stay any longer." She says. I lean into mums arms and rest my head on her shoulder and start to cry again.  
"Hey, Lils, baby don't cry." She whispers and rubs my back.  
"I don't know why I'm so emotional at the moment, I don't like it." I whisper and mum smiles sympathetically at me and pulls me off the chair. We both kiss dad and then leave.

"What if he wakes up and we're not there?" I ask as we pull up in front of Clark and I's apartment building.  
"We'll see him in the morning then, he'll be fine, he's in good hands. I'll come and pick you up in the morning ok?" She says and I nod and lean over and kiss her and then make my way inside.

"Hey, how is he?" Clark asks as I walk into the apartment.  
"Stable but unconscious. He was shot in the thigh but luckily the bullet didn't hit any major veins or arteries and it didn't hit his femur. He should make a full recovery but the doctors have to wait until he wakes up to be able to tell fully." I say and wrap my arms around Clark's waist and bury my head into his chest.  
"Do you want me to come with you tomorrow? I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind watching Lettie for a while." He says and kisses the top of my head.  
"Really?" I ask and he nods.  
"Of course, anything for you Lils."  
"Thanks, that would be great. Lets got to bed now I'm tired." I say and take Clark's hand and pull him down the hallway and into our bedroom where I climb into bed still fully dressed.  
"Lillie, aren't you going to get changed?" Clark asks and I shake my head and mumble, "Too tired." Before falling asleep.

**Clark's POV**

The next morning Shelley comes and picks Lillie, Scarlett and I up and drops Scarlett at my parents house, picking my dad up on the way before we made our way to the hospital. When we got there, we were greeted by Wordy's doctor as he left Wordy's room.  
"How is he?" Asks my dad and Shelley at the same time. The doctor chuckles before answering.  
"He just woke up and is responding well to treatment so far and I just ran some tests and everything looks good." He replied  
"Thank goodness for that!" Mutters Lillie and wraps her arms around me. I hold her close to me and kiss her softly on the top of her head.  
"Let's go in." Suggests Shelley and we all follow her into the room. She immediately makes her way over to Wordy and hugs him gently before kissing his forehead. Lillie then goes and does the same. Dad then hugs him and I shake his hand.  
"How are you feeling daddy?" Asks Lillie sitting in the seat beside him and taking his hand in hers.  
"I'm ok, the pain medication helped, don't worry about me, I'm fine."  
"Fine is not the word I would use to describe how you are right now!" Teases Greg from the door. We all turn and see him and the rest of team one (including Sam and Tom) standing with him.  
"Honestly don't worry about me!" Wordy exclaims as he hugs everyone.  
"Honey, you got shot! Of course we're going to worry about you!" Says Shelley.  
"I. Am. Fine!" He exclaims causing everyone to laugh.  
"If you say so Wordy!" Says Jules.

After chatting for a while Tom leaves to go back to work.  
"So Lillie how are you?" Wordy asks Lillie who looks at him with a confused look on her face.  
"Me? Fine. You shouldn't be worried about me. Why?" She asks  
"Well I haven't seen you since that evening at the restaurant so I wanted to make sure you're ok." He says and Lillie sighs  
"I'm fine, absolutely fine! Now I'm going to go and get something to eat, does anyone want anything?" She replies and leaves the room.  
"How is she really Clark?" Asks Jules.  
"Scared. No actually I think she's terrified. She refused to let Lettie sleep in her bedroom for two nights after that meal and even now I wake up to find her in Lettie's room just watching her sleep to make sure she's ok I guess. And whenever the doorbell rings or there's a sudden noise she jumps. I kind of expected her to be jumpy but not like this however I do get where she's coming from when she says she's scared and that she didn't want Lett to sleep alone in her room those first two nights. Truthfully I would have done that as well if the roles had been reversed." I say.  
"She needs to know that we're here for her. How's the processing of the restraining order coming?" Says Sam  
"It's slow, very slow because of the fact that he hasn't actually tried to get in contact with Lillie recently." Replies dad  
"But what about those times that Lillie saw him?" Asks Greg  
"She's still doubting herself and saying that she thinks she was just imagining it." I chip in and dad nods.  
"That's another reason why it's hard. She doesn't believe herself and the court is finding it hard to believe as well because of that." He says.  
"Who's finding what hard to believe?" Asks Lillie walking back into the room. Everyone freezes as she sits down beside the bed again and takes a sip of her drink before Spike says, "Babycakes! Babycakes is finding it hard to believe that the twins are one already!" Lillie looks to me as if she's asking me what's going on. I shrug and she turns back to Spike.  
"Sometimes I wonder what goes on inside that head of yours Spike!" She exclaims causing everyone to laugh. "But seriously guys, who's finding what hard to believe?" Nobody answers so she turns to me and then her mum. "Clark? Mum? Either of you going to answer?" She asks  
"The courts are finding it hard to believe that you actually saw Ethan Jones those times before the meal because no one else has seen or heard from him and even you are doubting what you saw Lils." Says my dad and Lillie nods slowly.  
"Ok... So there's not going to be a restraining order?" She asks  
"No sweetie Ed doesn't mean that. He just means that it may take a while for it to be processed and dealt with." Says Wordy and Lillie nods again.  
"So what happens in the meantime?" She asks  
"We go about doing what we were doing before I guess." I answer and Lillie nods again and rests her head on my shoulder and drifts off to sleep a few minutes later.

"She's still asleep?" Asks dad a few hours later when he comes back from his meeting with the commander.  
"Yep she hasn't woken up since she fell asleep before the team left." Says Wordy  
"She is ok Clark, right? I mean you said that she wakes up and checks on Lettie so that would explain the tiredness right?" Asks Shelley and I shake my head.  
"Usually yes but last night after you dropped her home from the hospital, which was like 8pm, she went straight to bed, still fully clothed and didn't wake up at all during the night. I don't know, I think she might be coming down with something. She seems to be tired a lot more and I find her staring into space whilst she's playing with Lettie I don't know what's wrong but I think that something is."  
"She's not, you know, pregnant again?" Asks Spike who had stayed when everyone else had left saying that Winnie would be picking him up after her shift.  
"I don't think so. I mean she asked me the other day if I wanted more children and I asked her if she was pregnant but she said no. And she hasn't been throwing up or having any of the symptoms she had when she was pregnant with Lett. I think she's just exhausted herself with all that's going on with Ethan Jones and stressed herself out and it's just finally taken its toll." I say and everyone nods.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Asks Lillie sitting up and stretching.  
"How we're worried about you." Replies Shelley  
"I told you, I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me. Stop worrying about me, I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself you guys don't need to baby me. Dads the one in hospital not me!" Lillie exclaims  
"We know that you are capable of looking after yourself Lillie we've all seen that but that doesn't stop us worrying about you. You've stressed yourself out with this situation with Ethan Jones and you're not sleeping well because of it. If you keep it up then you're going to become ill and none of us want to see that Lillie. You need to properly take care of yourself and your health, not just Lettie and everyone else." Says Wordy. Lillie doesn't reply to that she just announces that she's going to go and pick Scarlett up so that she gets to bed on time and kisses Wordy and Shelley goodbye before leaving.  
"Well that didn't go so well." Mutters Spike and we all nod.  
"I better go with her and make sure she's ok. I'll see you all later." I say and leave as well.

For the whole car ride from the hospital to my parents house and from my parents house to our apartment, Lillie didn't say a word to me. The only time she talked was when she was having a conversation with Lettie who was sitting in the back telling us what she had done that day.

"Come on then Scarlett lets get you inside so you can have a nice bath!" Says Lillie as we get out of the car, kneeling down to Lettie's level and hugging her before standing up and taking her hand to lead her inside. Once inside Lillie takes Lettie into the bathroom where she runs a bath and washes Lettie. A little while later Lillie walks into the kitchen trying to did Lettie's sippy cup.  
"It's in the cupboard." I point out. Lillie opens the cupboard and takes out the cup before filling it with milk and heading back in the direction of Lettie's room without saying anything to me.  
"Lillie will you just stop for a second please?" I ask and grab her hand.  
"Clark let go I need to go and put Lettie to bed." She hisses  
"Wow! That is the only thing that you've said to me since we left the hospital. Why are you giving me the silent treatment Lils? What have I done now?" I say and she pulls her hand free and walks away. I run a hand through my hair and sigh but follow her into Lettie's bedroom where I say goodnight to Lettie and then leave with Lillie close behind me.  
"Lillie can we talk for a minute?" I ask as we enter our room.  
"No thanks, I'm not in the mood." She mutters and picks some pajamas out of the chest of drawers and starts to change.  
"Yeah I can tell." I say and do the same.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" She asks and turns around to face me.  
"Well you've barely spoken to me since we left the hospital and even then you weren't talking much." I say  
"That might be because I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like a baby and babying me because there's no need for it! I haven't stressed myself out or got all worked up about what's going on at the moment but I think that I of all people have a right to be scared but that doesn't mean that you all have to treat me like I'm fragile and going to break at any second! I'm not weak. I'm not a little girl. I can and will take care of myself Clark and I don't need anyone's help! You got it? If not I'm more than happy for you to go and sleep on the sofa or even at your parents house tonight!" She shouts causing Lettie to cry in her bedroom. I sigh and run my hand trough my hair again and start to make my to Lettie's room when Lillie stops me.  
"Just go to sleep Clark. I don't need your help." She hisses and walks into Lettie's room where I hear her comforting Lettie and apologising for scaring her. I decide that sleeping on the sofa is probably a good idea and get a blanket and pillows from the cupboard and make my way into the living room.

Later that night I wake up to find Lillie climb onto the sofa next to me and curl herself into a ball with her head on my chest.  
"Lillie what are you doing?" I whisper  
"I didn't mean to wake you it's just that I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. I'm sorry for everything I said earlier I didn't mean any of it I was just frustrated that's all." She whispers back and I lean down and kiss her softly.  
"It's ok Lils, I forgive you. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" I ask and she shakes her head.  
"Maybe in the morning. Will you come back to bed with me I don't think this is going to be very comfortable." She says and I nod and help her off the sofa before following her into our room where we both swiftly fall back to sleep.

**AN: Woo! Longest chapter yet! Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hi sorry for the delay. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is just a filler chapter. **

**Lillie's POV**

Today Clark, Lettie and I are going out for lunch with Dean and Jess and us girls are going to do some shopping while the boys buy Christmas presents for us. While the guys went to go and get our food, Jess, Lettie and I went and found a table. After we had found a table and I had gotten Lettie settled in a high chair, Jess went off to the toilet leaving me and Lettie alone.  
"Lillie." Comes a voice from behind me and I freeze. "Don't be scared Lillie, I'm not going to hurt you." I turn and find Ethan Jones standing behind me.  
"Leave me alone. Just go away." I say and turn back around.  
"That's a cute baby you've got there. Is she yours? She certainly looks like you." He says and I completely ignore him.  
"Why are you ignoring me Lillie? Don't ignore me." He says and comes and stands in front of me. "Come on, just talk to me."  
"Leave me alone." I hiss lifting Lettie out of her chair and onto my lap which makes me feel a little better knowing that I've got her and Ethan can't get her without getting her off me.  
"Now why would I do that?" He asks and takes a step towards me. 'Whats taking Jess so long?' I think to myself shooting a glance to the door of the toilets.  
"You know you've been making this meeting very hard Lillie. You're never out alone anymore. Why's that?" Ethan asks and I just shake my head and look down at the floor.  
'Just ignore him, just ignore him.' I chant in my head.  
"Look at me." He demands tilting my head up and leaning forwards. "This is not the last time you'll see me. Got it?" He says before walking away just as Clark and Dean collect our food and Jess walks out of the toilets.  
"Gosh the queue is horrendous in there!" She says as she sits down. "You ok? You look pretty pale." I shake my head just as Clark and Dean reach the table.  
"Lillie? What's wrong?" She asks  
"What? Lillie? You ok?" Asks Clark and I shake my head again. Clark crouches down in front of me and puts his hands on the sides of my face making me look down at him.  
"Ethan Jones just came and spoke to me." I whisper and Clark closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  
"What did he say?" Dean asks  
"He was asking who Lettie was and said that I was making things hard on him and that it wasn't the last time I'll see him." I say. Jess takes Lettie off me and I wrap my arms around Clark and bury my face in his neck. "I'm scared Clark." I whisper and Clark nods and holds me tighter.  
"I know baby, I know." He says and rubs my back gently.  
"Mama! Mama!" Shouts Lettie wiggling in Jess' arms. "Hungry!"  
"I know sweetie, lets sit down and eat then." I suggest and take Lettie back off Jess and sit her back in the high chair.  
"Are we going to tell the team?" Asks Dean and I nod.  
"Yeah, I think we should." I say and Clark nods.  
"It might help speed the restraining order alone a bit." He says

After lunch, instead of going shopping like we had originally planned, we go to the SRU to tell the team about what had happened.  
"Hey guys." Winnie greets us when we arrive.  
"Hey, are team one in?" Asks Clark  
"Yeah they're just debriefing but they should be done soon, you can just wait here if you want." She says and we nod and thank her. A few minutes later the team exit the room.  
"Grandpa!" Lettie shouts when she sees Ed and runs over to him.  
"Hey Lett, where's mummy and daddy?" He asks picking her up and Lettie points to us.  
"Hey, everything ok?" He asks us and I look at Clark and bite my lip.  
"Uh no not really." Starts Dean looking at us.  
"We went out for lunch earlier and while Dean and I went to get the food and Jess went to the toilet, Ethan Jones came up to Lillie an started talking to her.  
"Lets go back into the briefing room." Ed suggests and we nod and follow him and the rest of the team into the room.  
"Ok so what exactly did he say to you Lillie?" Asks Ed and I repeat what I told Clark, Dean and Jess earlier.  
"Ok. I want you to stay here, I'm going to go and ring the judge to see if there's anything we can do about speeding up the restraining order." Ed says and leaves the room.  
"Mama what wrong?" Asks Lettie trying (and failing) to climb up onto my lap. I lift her up and sit her on my lap.  
"Nothing's wrong sweetie." I say and kiss the top of her head.  
"Have you told your mum or dad yet Lillie?" Asks Jules and I shake my head.  
"I don't want to stress dad out because he's been so busy with all the therapy at the hospital and he's been so tired and mum's practically with him 24/7 to help with everything. I just don't want then to worry."  
"Lils they're your parents, they need to know." Spike chips in.  
"I know." I say as Ed walks back in.  
"So?" Asks Clark  
"Apparently there's nothing see can do." Says Ed sitting back down.  
"But he practically threatened Lillie that's got to help with something!" Says Jules and Ed nods.  
"I thought that as well but clearly not." He says  
"So what happens now?" I ask  
"You're going to come and live with Sophie and I for a while if the restraining order doesn't come by the end of the week, at least until we've got the restraining order." He says and we nod.  
"Live with grandpa dada?" Lettie asks Clark and he nods.  
"Yeah maybe Lett." Clark says and Lettie claps her hands completely oblivious to everything else that's going on.

"So, how are doing Lils?" Spike asks. We are currently sitting in a cafe by Clark and I's apartment that Spike promised he would take me to because I'm finding it hard to be stuck in an apartment with a two year old all day everyday because Clark and the team are refusing to let me leave the apartment in case Ethan Jones shows up again.  
"I'm ok." I reply stirring my hot chocolate.  
"Ok and how do you really feel? I can tell that that's not the truth." He says  
"It is the truth! I'm fine!" I exclaim.  
"Psychically yes, emotionally no." He says after he takes a sip of his coffee and I sigh.  
"Scared, exhausted, afraid, angry." I say "You want to hear any more?"  
"No that's fine. Now can you tell me why you feel those things? Trust me Lillie it helps to talk to someone about how you're feeling even though you might not want to."  
"I talk to Clark." I mutter  
"But according to him not about this. About everything but this apparently." Spike says and I look up from the table and into his eyes.  
"Is that what this is about? The fact that my husband is annoyed that I'm not talking to him about these things? The fact that I'm 'stressing myself out' and that I'm not sleeping properly? Well if that's the case then I don't need to be here I've got better things to do than sit around her and have a psychological evaluation! I don't need it!" I all but shout at Spike and get my bag, moving Lettie's pram out of the way so that I can stand up.  
"Lillie sit down. Please." Says Spike as I start to walk away.  
"Why should I?" I ask turning and looking at him and noticing that he suddenly looks very tired.  
"Look we're all worried about you Lillie and about what could happen to you if Ethan Jones ever kidnapped you again so please just sit back down and talk to me. I'm not asking you those questions because you're not talking to Clark about it I'm asking you because I care Lillie because I want to know what's wrong and whether or not there's something I can help you with." He says and I sit back down in the booth except this time next to him.  
"I'm sorry." I whisper and rest my head on his shoulder.  
"It's fine. Can you tell me now why you feel all the things you do?" He asks and I nod and sit up.  
"I feel exhausted because I keep waking up in the night and then not getting back to sleep, scared that he will come and take me or Lettie or Clark, afraid of what he will do to us if he does and angry that he's made me so on edge I mean I literally jump at anything!" I say and Spike nods.  
"So you've been having nightmares?" He asks  
"Yeah."  
"Do you talk to Clark about them?" He asks  
"Yeah, sometimes but other times I just can't bring myself to because I just want to forget what happens in them." I say  
"What kind of things happen in a normal nightmare?"  
"Clark or Lettie get hurt or killed by Ethan." I say and close my eyes trying to push all the images away.  
"Hey, hey it's ok Lils." Says Spike wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "They're fine ok, they're fine."

An hour later and Lettie and I are back at the apartment and I have just unlocked and opened the door when someone grabs me from behind, putting their hand and then a cloth over my mouth. I see another person taking Lettie, who is still sleeping out of her pram and start to walk away. I try to scream for her but can't as everything goes black and I faint.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Authors note: Sorry for the slight wait but thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter :)**

**Clark's POV**

When I get home from work, I find the front door open and Lettie's pram outside the door. We never leave the door open because Lettie could just walk out and we don't leave the pram outside in case someone comes along and takes it. I walk into the apartment and look around, hoping to find either Lillie or Lettie and when I don't, I get my phone out of my pocket and dial my dad's number.  
"They're gone." I say as soon as he picks up.  
"Who Clark? Listen I'm a little busy right now so..."  
"Lillie and Scarlett are gone dad." I say cutting my dad off  
"What do you mean gone?" He asks  
"No because he dropped them home an hour ago, I got a text from Lillie saying that Spike had just dropped them off and they were in the lift on the way up to the apartment and now they're gone." I explain and I hear him calling for the team to gear up.  
"We'll be there in a few minutes Clark ok? Everything's going to be ok just try and get hold of Lillie." He says  
"Ok see you soon." I say as he hangs up.  
"Come on Lillie, come on pick up." I mutter to myself as I dial Lillie's number. I hear a faint ringing coming from Lettie's changing bag. I dig through it until I find Lillie's phone.  
"Great." I mutter and sit down on the sofa with my head in my hands. A few minutes later I hear knocking on the front door and I get up and answer it.  
"Hey." I great team one as they file in.  
"Did you ring Lillie?" My dad asks and I nod  
"Her phone was in Lettie's changing bag." I say pointing to the phone that's sitting on the coffee table beside mine.  
"Does this building have CCTV cameras?" Spike asks and I nod again.  
"Ok I'll go see if I can get them." He says and leaves.  
"You ok?" Jules asks me as I sit down again.  
"Yeah I just can't believe that this is happening again." I say  
"We'll find them Clark. We found Lillie last time so we'll find her this time." Dad says just as an envelope comes through the letter box. My dad rushes to the door and pulls it open.  
"Whoa whoa! Not so fast!" He shouts at the person who is running down the hallway. He slowly turns and looks at my dad.  
"Yes?" He asks  
"What's in this envelope?" Dad asks holding up the envelope.  
"I don't know some guy gave it to me and told me to bring it up here." He says  
"What did the guy look like?" Asks Leah  
"Uh, tall, dark brown hair, green eyes, scar on his chin." The boy replies. "Look I'm sorry if something's happened but he just asked me to bring that up here and put it through the letter box and go."  
"Right. You can go but if you see that guy again tell him that Sergeant Ed Lane is looking for him." Dad says before walking back into the apartment and slamming the door behind him. Once inside the apartment, dad opens the envelope and finds a set of pictures; some taken on other days of the week of both Lillie and Lettie and a few that were obviously taken today after they had been kidnapped. I felt like punching something, well actually I felt like punching someone. Ethan Jones to be precise.  
"So where do we go from here?" Asks Leah as I pick the pictures up and flip through them.  
"Well hopefully Spike can get a license plate number and we'll take it from there. Clark are you trying to find something in those pictures?" Dad says and I shake my head.  
"No I just... How could he do this dad? Why would he do this? Didn't he get the satisfaction he wanted when he took Lillie the first time? I mean, who takes a two year old little girl and her mum? What kind of person would do that?" I ask, shouting at the end.  
"I don't know Clark, I honestly don't know." He replies sitting down beside me on the sofa and wrapping his arms around me.  
"I've got a license plate!" Shouts Spike bursting through the door.

**Lillie's POV**

When I wake up I'm in a small dark room with no windows. I let my eyes adjust to the light in the room and look around. I see Lettie lying in the opposite corner of the room. Luckily I'm not tied up or gagged anymore so I crawl over to Lettie and lift her onto my lap.  
"Hey baby, can you open your eyes for mummy? Lettie?" I whisper stroking her head before feeling for a pulse. When I find it I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.  
"Come on baby, come on open your eyes. Show mummy those beautiful big blue eyes of yours." I whisper still stroking her head. I feel like panicking an freaking out right now but I know that I need to keep calm for when Scarlett wakes up. I sit for a little while longer with my back against the wall just cradling Lettie in my arms as I slowly start to fall asleep.

When I wake up Lettie is wiggling in my arms with her eyes closed tightly.  
"Lett, Lettie wake up sweetie, wake up." I say shaking her gently until her eyes slowly open and she looks up at me, big blue eyes filled with tears.  
"It's ok baby, it's ok." I whisper and rock her and hold her to my chest. Once she has calmed down I sit her on my lap and pull out a dummy which is still somehow in my pocket and give it to her.  
"Mama where dada?" She asks  
"He's at home Lett." I reply  
"Why we not at home?" She asks  
"I don't know Lettie. But daddy and grandpa, uncle Spike, auntie Jules, Uncle Sam and auntie Leah will be looking for us right now ok?" I say and she nods. Suddenly I feel like I'm going to throw up so I sit Lettie down on the floor an manage to crawl to the opposite corner again before I start throwing up. This isn't strange though. Recently I've been throwing up a lot or feeling nauseous.  
"Mama ok?" Lettie asks and I nod and turn back to her.  
"Mummy's fine baby, don't worry about me." I say just as the door swings open and a dark figure appears in the doorway.

**AN: Who's at the door? Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews and JAMFAN1, you'll have to wait and see if you're right :)**

**Ed's POV**

"The van that Lillie and Lettie were taken in is registered to Andrew Jones." Says Spike  
"Andrew Jones? Is he.." Jules starts but Spike cuts her off.  
"Ethan Jones' brother, yes." He says  
"We need to tell Wordy!" Clark exclaims  
"We've got it covered, Sam's on his way over there now. Lets go check out Andrew's place. Are you coming Clark?" I ask and Clark looks at me as if I've grown to heads. "I'll take that as a yes then." I say.

On the way to Andrew Jones' apartment, we got a phone call from Sam.  
"So I just told Wordy about what's happened and as we expected, he freaked and tired to get out of bed and started shouting that he needed to be helping so I told him that if he stayed in hospital doing what the doctors told him to, we'd keep him up to date on what's going on." Sam says when I answer the phone.  
"Ok good, are you still at the hospital?" I ask  
"No I just left why?" Sam asks  
"Can you ring Wordy and tell him that we've got a lead on the vehicle and are going to check out the owners apartment now and get a warrant to search his van and his apartment." I say and hearing Sam's affirmative, I hang up.

When we arrive at Andrew Jones' apartment building, the van is parked in the parking lot. We make our way up to the apartment and knock on the door.  
"SRU! Open up!" I shout banging on the door.  
"SRU? What do you want?" A man asks as he opens the door.  
"Andrew Jones?" I ask, completely ignoring his question.  
"Yeah, why?" He asks  
"We have reason to believe that your van was used to kidnap a mother and her daughter." Leah says from behind me.  
"Yeah that's impossible." He says and starts to close the door but I stop it with my foot.  
"Then you won't mind if I take a look around then."  
"Actually I do so unless you have a warrant you can't come in." He says and starts to close the door again but again, I stop it with my foot.  
"Well lucky for us, we've got a warrant." Sam says holding it up as I push the door open and walk inside.  
"Clear!" Jules shouts from the bathroom.  
"Kitchen's clear!" Leah shouts  
"Both bedrooms are clear!" Shouts Sam  
"Living room's clear." I call  
"Guys there's a few strands of female hair in the van, same colour as Lillie and Lettie's hair." Spike says through the head set.  
"Where are they?" I ask Andrew, pushing him up against the wall. "Where are they?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He says  
"Don't mess with me because those girls that you took are my daughter-in-law and my granddaughter and I am going to do whatever it takes to get them back. I know about your brother and who he is so don't try and protect him because you're both looking at a lot of years in jail." I say pressing him harder against the wall. "So tell me, where are they?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Where are they?" I shout in his face. "Where. Are. They?"  
"I dropped them off near the waterfront and Ethan drove them the rest of the way to some kind of house he has over there. I don't know where it is or if that's even where they are now! That's all I know!" He says  
"Cuff him." I say to Jules who nods and cuffs him.  
"Spike see if you can find a property by the sea under Ethan Jones." I say and Spike replies with a 'copy that'.  
"Ok guys I've found a house under Ethan Jones' name." Spike says. "I've sent the details to your PDAs."  
"Alright team lets go check it out." I say as we get into the SUVs and drive off.

**Lillie's POV**

"Mama?" Lettie whimpers and crawls over to me.  
"Hello Lillie. Pleased to see me again?" Ethan asks and I shake my head. "Why not? I let you have some company this time. Baby Scarlett's the cutest little thing ever."  
"What do you want from us?" I asks holding Lettie close to me.  
"To see not only your father suffer from the fact that I've taken you again but also to see your precious little husband suffer as well." He replies "now why don't you come with me and little baby Scarlett can get some more sleep. How about that?"  
"No. No I'm not leaving her." I say  
"That's fine. She'll just have to see us beat you up then." He says dragging me out of the room, but not before taking Lettie's dummy off her and then leaving a wailing Scarlett behind us.  
"It's ok baby, mummy will be back soon." I call back to her as the door slams shut and I'm pushed into another room similar to the one I was just in. I'm then pushed to the floor and held down by a big muscly guy while Ethan and another man kick and hit me.

A little while later, Ethan drags me back into the room with Lettie who is sitting crying in the far back corner if the room.  
"Shut up!" Ethan shouts and goes to hit her but I somehow manage to crawl in front of her and he hits me instead and then continues to do so until I have no strength left and I feel myself being pulled into unconsciousness.

**Ed's POV**

When we arrive at the house, there's no sign that anyone would be there, no car or anything was in the drive. I tell the team to follow me and we go up to the front door. I knock and almost immediately someone answers.  
"What?" A guy asks  
"We're here because..." I stop as I see Ethan Jones walking up some stairs that look like they lead to a basement. Just as he sees us, I hear screams that sound a lot like Lettie's coming from the basement. I push the door open and we rush into the house; Leah, Sam and Jules all stay upstairs to arrest the men and the rest of us having heard the screaming and having seen Ethan come up the stairs, rush downstairs calling Lillie and Lettie's names. When we get into the basement, it had been converted into four rooms. We open the first door and find it empty but with blood on the floor. The next two rooms are also empty but when we open the last door we find Lettie crying over Lillie who is lying on the floor, clearly unconscious.  
"Mama no wake up grandpa!" Lettie cries running over to me as Spike rushes over to Lillie and searches for a pulse.  
"I've got a pulse, it's weak but there. Sam call EMS." Spike says  
"Already done, they're a few minutes away." Sam replies  
"It's ok Scarlett, it's ok." I whisper crouching down to her level and picking her up.  
"Why mama no wake up?" She asks me still crying.  
"I'm not sure sweetie, did a man hit mummy?" I ask her and she nods.  
"Lots and lots." She says and starts to cry again.  
"Lets take you outside to daddy ok?" I say and carry her up the stairs and out of the house to where Clark is anxiously waiting.  
"Scarlett!" He shouts and runs over and takes Lettie in his arms. "Where's Lillie?" He asks  
"She's still inside, she's unconscious but EMS are almost here." I reply as Clark tries to comfort a still crying Scarlett.  
"Hey, I found this upstairs when I was searching the place. Is it Lettie's?" Jules asks coming out of the house with a dummy.  
"Yeah it is but I think I've got a clean one in the changing bag. Do you mind seeing if its in there and grabbing a bottle and a stuffed toy?" Clark asks Jules who nods and goes to the car and pulls everything Clark asked for out of the bag.  
"Thanks." He says as she hands them to him and he gives Lettie her toy monkey and a bottle which calms her down a little. A few seconds later EMS arrive and enter the house and a few minutes later, they come back out with Lillie. We all get into the SUVs and follow them to the hospital.

**AN: So sorry if you think they found Lillie and Lettie too quickly but oh well! Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews and JAMFAN1, here you go :)**

**Clark's POV**

When we get to the hospital, Lillie, having regained consciousness on the way here, was taken to have an x-ray done to check that she had no broken bones. I carry Lettie into the waiting room and sit down with her in my lap. She hasn't let go of me since dad got her out of the house, even on the car ride here she kept a firm grip on my hand.  
"Mama no wake up dada." She repeats again.  
"I know Lett." I say hugging her as she starts to cry again.  
"Lettie do you wanna come and see if there's anything you want to eat from downstairs with me?" Spike asks when she stops crying and she shakes her head.  
"Are you hungry Lettie?" I ask and she nods. "Why don't you go with uncle Spike and see if there's anything you want to eat?" This time she shakes her head again and I sigh. "Why not baby?"  
"Want dada." She replies  
"I'll still be here when you get back, I promise." I say and pass her to Spike.  
"Dada." She says reaching for me.  
"Go and get something to eat with uncle Spike Lettie, I'll stay right here." I say and she nods and Spike carries her off.  
"She ok?" Sam asks who had just got back from telling Wordy that we had found Lillie and Scarlett and I nod.  
"Yeah I think she's just scared." I reply and Sam nods and turns back to Jules. A few minutes later, Spike and Lettie walk back into the waiting room.  
"Big cookie!" Lettie says showing me her big chocolate chip cookie.  
"Wow! That is a big cookie!" I say and lift her onto my lap.  
"Dada want some?" She asks  
"No thanks Lettie, you eat it." I say as she starts to eat it again.

An hour later, Lillie's doctor comes into the waiting room.  
"Family of Lillie Lane?" He asks and we all stand.  
"How is she?" I ask shifting a sleeping Lettie in my arms.  
"She has a broken rib, two cracked ribs, a concussion and lots of scratches and bruises but she'll be ok. We'd like to keep her in over night for observation though." He says. "Did you know that your wife is pregnant Mr Lane?" The doctor asks me and I shake my head.  
"Pregnant?" Asks Spike and the doctor nods.  
"Is the baby ok?" Shelley, who had arrived a few minutes earlier, asks  
"I can't tell for define until we do an ultrasound, luckily Lillie didn't take many punches to the stomach and the ones that she did take didn't seem to be in the area where the baby is, so hopefully it is." The doctor replies and I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Does Lillie know?" Jules asks  
"A nurse is with her now telling her, if you'd like to go and see her before we do the ultrasound that's fine, she's in room 235." The doctor replies and we thank him and make our way towards Lillie room. We get to the room at the same time that the nurse leaves.  
"Hey." Lillie greets us as we walk through the door and everyone goes and hugs her.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask passing Lettie to Jules and walking over to Lillie's bed and kissing her softly.  
"I'm ok, a little sore but I'm ok. Is Lettie ok?" She asks  
"Yeah a doctor checked her out a while ago and said she's fine." Jules says from where she's standing and Lillie smiles.  
"That's good. Has she eaten because she hasn't..." Lillie starts but I cut her off.  
"Don't worry about Lettie Lils, everything's fine with her. Just worry about you and the baby ok?" I say as I sit down next to her and she smiles when I mention the baby.  
"Congratulations you two." Says Jules which is soon followed by congratulations from everyone.  
"Sorry to break this up but visiting hours are over soon and I need to do an ultrasound before I go off shift." Says the doctor a few minutes later coming into the room. Everyone says bye to Lillie and Jules hands Lettie back to me and then everyone leaves. Just as the door closes, Lettie wakes up and looks around the room.  
"Hey baby." I whisper so that I don't scared her and Lillie leans over and strokes the top of her head gently.  
"Mama?" Asks Lettie and Lillie nods and smiles at her. Lettie reaches out to Lillie and I put her onto the bed beside Lillie. "Mama wake up!"  
"Yeah baby, mama woke up." Lillie said kissing the top of Lettie's head.  
"Before we do the ultrasound Lillie, would you like to get changed?" The doctor asks pointing to the bag that Shelley had brought with her. Lillie nods and as the doctor leaves, I help her off the bed. I hand her the clothes as she takes off the hospital gown and I get a chance to see all the bruises and scratches that she had.  
"It looks worse than it is." She says and I nod as she pulls on some leggings and a t-shirt. I then help her back onto the bed and go and get the doctor.  
"Ok can you lift your top up for me?" Asks the doctor when we walk back into the room.  
"What mama doing?" Lettie asks as I lift her off the bed and onto my lap.  
"We're going to see if your baby brother or sister is ok." The doctor answers for me. I smile at Lillie and take her hand as the doctor squeezes some gel onto her stomach.  
"If I hurt you at all Lillie just tell me ok?" Says the doctor and Lillie nods as the baby's heartbeat fills the room.  
"Ok, that's the baby's heartbeat you can hear and here's the baby. It looks perfectly fine, you're very lucky that the punches weren't a little to the left or it could very well have caused a miscarriage. By the looks of things you're about 2 months along, does that sound about right?" The doctor asks and Lillie nods.  
"Where the baba?" Lettie asks  
"Right here." Replies the doctor pointing to where the baby was on the screen.  
"I no see the baba." Says Lettie and we laugh.  
"That's ok, it's a little hard to see it right now." I say to her.  
"Ok, well I'll go and print off some pictures for you. The tissues are just beside your bed." Says the doctor as he leaves the room. I help Lillie sit up and then help her to wipe the gel off her stomach.  
"Would it be ok if I go upstairs and see my dad?" Lillie asks when the doctor comes back in with the pictures.  
"He's in hospital as well?" The doctor asks and Lillie nods.  
"He got shot in the thigh." She replies as the doctor hands us the pictures.  
"Well I don't see any problems with that as long as you come straight back here to bed afterwards. As for the rest of your pregnancy, I want you to rest as much as you can, that means resting in bed or sitting down when you're not at work." The doctor says and we thank him as he leaves.  
"Can you walk with me to the lift? I'll take a lift upstairs and you can take Lettie home." Lillie says  
"Sure. Come on then Lettie, lets get you home." I say as I help Lillie off the bed.  
"Mama come?" She asks  
"No sweetie mummy needs to stay here for one night and I'll come home tomorrow." Lillie says giving Lettie a kiss as we reach the lifts.  
"I miss mama." Lettie says with tears in her eyes.  
"I know baby, mummy will miss you too but I'll be home tomorrow morning." Lillie says and kisses her again before kissing me and then getting into the lift and blowing us both a kiss.  
"Blow mummy a kiss. Say I love you mummy." I say waving to Lillie as the doors to her lift closes and the doors to ours open.  
"Mama!" Lettie cries as we get into the lift.

**Lillie's POV**

I make my way upstairs in the lift and along the hallway to my dads room where my mum is getting ready to leave.  
"...yeah and they're keeping her in over night so that they can..." Mum was saying but dad cuts her off as he sees me at the door.  
"Lillie." He says and tries to get of bed.  
"No. Don't try and do that." I say as I walk over to the bed and hug him.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"What are you doing up here? You should be resting." Mum and dad say at the same time.  
"A little sore but ok." I say to my dad before turning and answering my mum. "And the doctor said that as long as I don't spend too long up here and I go straight back to my room and to bed afterwards I'll be fine."  
"Is the baby ok?" Dad asks as I hug my mum.  
"Yep. Everything looks fine. If I'd been punched just a little to the left then I could have had a miscarriage. I have to rest during the rest of the pregnancy when I'm not at work as I'm still at risk of having a miscarriage." I say. "If you don't mind I think I'll go back to my room now I'm really tired I just needed to come and see you." I say hugging my dad again.  
"That fine Lils, I'm glad you and Lettie and the baby are ok." Dad says as I hug my mum again and leave.

**Clark's POV**

The next morning when Scarlett and I arrive at Lillie's hospital room, Lillie is throwing up into a plastic bag over the side of the bed. I put Lettie down on the floor and rush over to Lillie, holding her hair back and rubbing her back.  
"Thanks." She says as I pass her some tissues as she finishes throwing up.  
"That's ok, morning sickness?" I ask and Lillie nods and beckons Lettie who is still standing in the doorway.  
"Come here baby." She says as I hand her a cup of water which she drinks quickly.  
"Mama ok?" Lettie asks as I lift her onto the bed.  
"Yeah I'm ok Lett." Lillie says and kisses the top of Lettie's head. Lettie crawls onto Lillie's lap and leans against her. Lillie winces slightly and moves Lettie around a bit until they're both in a comfortable position.  
"Did she sleep very well last night?" Lillie asks me as Lettie's eyelids start to droop.  
"Not really, she kept waking up crying even when I brought her into our room to sleep with me." I reply  
"Poor baby Lettie." She says kissing the top of Lettie's head. "Are you tired Lett?" Lettie looks up and nods at Lillie before turning her attention back to her toy monkey. "So's mummy, I didn't sleep very well with you and daddy not here last night. Shall we go back to sleep together?" Lillie asks Lettie who nods again and turns so she's facing Lillie as Lillie lies down and pulls the covers over them both. I lean down and kiss them both before closing the blinds and dimming the lights.

When Sam, Jules, Spike and Winnie arrive a few hours later, both Lillie and Lettie are still asleep.  
"Hey, we thought we'd come and see how Lillie was doing before she went home today." Said Jules as the entered the room and I smile at them.  
"How are they?" Asks Winnie sitting down on one of the many spare chairs in the room.  
"They're ok, neither of them slept very well last night but I thought that would happen. The doctors said that they'll need to run a few more tests before they let Lillie leave." I reply just as Lillie starts to wake up.  
"Hey." She whispers when she sees everyone and everyone whispers their hellos back.

Luckily, that evening, Lillie was allowed to come home. When we got home, Lillie said that she wanted a bath so I ran one for her and then started dinner. When I went to check that she was ok a little while later, I found Lettie sitting on Lillie's lap in the bath playing.  
"I thought you wanted a relaxing bath." I say sitting on the floor beside the bath and dipping my hand in the water and placing it gently on Lillie's stomach.  
"This is relaxing." Lillie replied putting her hand on top of mine.  
"How is it relaxing with a two year old sat playing in your lap?" I ask making us both laugh.  
"Ow Clark don't make me laugh it still hurts. But it's relaxing because I know where Lettie is and that she's ok. I would have been calling you every two minutes to check that she was ok and that would not have been relaxing." Lillie replied.  
"Ok well dinner's almost ready, do you need some help getting out of the bath or do you just want me to get Lettie out and leave you to relax for a bit longer?" I ask  
"Can you get Lettie out and then help me out please?" Lillie asks and I nod and lift Lettie out.  
"Weeee!" Shouts Lettie as I lift her in the air.  
"Was that fun?" Lillie asks as Lettie giggles as I tickle her.  
"I fly mama!" Says Lettie when I stop tickling her and wrap her in a towel.  
"I saw! You flew very high!" Lillie says as I help her out of the bath and hand her a towel.  
"Clark," Lillie calls as I start to walk out if the bathroom.  
"Yeah?" I ask turning and looking at her.  
"Do you think Lettie could sleep in our room again tonight?" She asks  
"Yeah of course." I reply as she comes and stands in front of me and wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head.  
"I love you." I whisper  
"I love you too." She whispers back as she leans up and kisses me.

AN: Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Lillie's POV**

Today we are going for another ultrasound. When we get to the hospital I sign in and then we take our seats in the waiting room.  
"Baba." Says Lettie standing in front of me and putting her hand on my stomach.  
"That's right Lett, there's a baby in mummy's tummy." I say lifting her onto my knee and taking Clark's hand.  
"Lillie Lane." Calls the doctor a few minutes later and we go into his office.  
"Hi!" Lettie says waving at him.  
"Hi Scarlett, how are you?" The doctor asks  
"I good!" Lettie says  
"Good and Lillie, how are you?" He asks  
"I'm good too thanks." I say and he nods and smiles at us.  
"Well lets get started then. If you could lie back and lift up your top that would be great." The doctor says and I nod and lie back and lift up my top before turning my head to look at Clark and taking his hand as he smiles at me.  
"This is going to be a little cold." The doctor says squeezing some gel into my stomach. "Ok and here's the heartbeat..." He trails off and looks closely at the scene.  
"Wh-what's wrong with the heartbeat it sounds different?" I say my voice cracking slightly.  
"It's ok Lils." Clark whispers and I nod.  
"Let me just go and get another doctor a second." He says and makes his way out of the room.  
"Everything's going to be fine Lillie." Clark says stroking my hair in an attempt to calm me.  
"What wrong mama?" Lettie asks and I shake my head.  
"We don't know yet baby but we'll find out in a minute." Clark answers for me a the doctor walks back in with another doctor and they walk over to the screen.  
"Is everything ok?" I ask, both doctors nod and then the second doctor leaves again.  
"Now I don't know how I missed this before but Mrs Lane you're pregnant with twins." Says the doctor  
"Twins?" I repeat and he nods and smiles at us.  
"And they're both ok? How didn't we see this in the last ultrasound?" Clark asks  
"They're both fine, one must have been behind the other last time but everything looks good. I'll go and print off some pictures for you." The doctor says and leaves the room.  
"Twins." I repeat sitting up and grabbing some tissues. "We're having twins!" I wrap my arms around Clark's neck and hug him.  
"Me hug mama." Lettie says and I laugh and nod.  
"Come here baby." I say as Clark lifts her onto my lap.  
"What twins?" She asks  
"Twins means that mummy had two babies in her tummy Lett." Clark explains hugging us both.  
"Two baba?" Lettie asks and I nod. "How?"  
"Exactly the same way as when mama had one baby but do you remember the magically stork mummy told you about? He's decided to give mummy and daddy two babies instead of one." I say  
"I still your baba?" Lettie asks  
"Of course you're still our baby Lett." Clark says  
"You'll always be our baby Lettie." I say and kiss her.

After getting the pictures from the doctor and booking another appointment Clark and I take Lettie to build a bear workshop as a treat. As soon as we enter the shop, lettuce runs over to the teddies.  
"Bunny! Me have bunny dada?" Lettie asks  
"Sure lets go and stuff her." Clark says picking a bunny up and handing it t Lettie.  
"Me make one for babas in mama's tummy?" Lettie asks  
"That's very sweet Lett but the babies in mummy's tummy aren't going to be born for a while but you can make one for them after they're born." I say and lean down and kiss her.  
"Ok." She says and takes Clark's hand and follows him towards the stuffing station.  
"Can I help you with anything ma'am?" Comes a voice from behind me. I turn and find a man in a build a bear uniform who looks vaguely familiar.  
"Oh no thanks my husbands just over there with my daughter so I'm fine thanks." I say and smile at the man.  
"That's ok, do they need any help?" He asks as Clark and Lettie comes back over.  
"No I think we're all good thanks." I say picking Lettie up as Clark wraps his arm around my waist. He's been a lot more protective over me and Lettie since the kidnapping, not that I'm complaining though.  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" Clark asks and the man shakes his head.  
"No I don't think so." He says and starts to walk away.  
"I do. I know you from somewhere." Clark says as the man continues to walk off.  
"I'm sure you're thinking of someone else." I guy says and turns around and walks over to the front of the store.  
"I do." Clark repeats.  
"Just leave it babe, I do too but it's not important ok? Lets go and pay." I say pulling Clark in the direction of the tills.

"I know where I recognise him from now." Clark says getting into bed beside me that evening.  
"Yeah? Where?" I ask  
"He was one of the boyfriends of those girls who bullied you." He says wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. I lean up and kiss him passionately before resting my head on his chest.  
"Lets not think about that now. Lets think of our future." I suggest and I feel him nod. "I think we need a new apartment."  
"A new apartment?" Clark repeats and I nod.  
"This place is barely big enough for the three of us as it is, there is no way we're going to fit two more babies and all their things in here as well." I say looking up at Clark.  
"True. So do you want to start looking soon?" He asks  
"Ideally I want to be moved into a new place and have it all ready before the babies are born because that way we don't have to worry about moving house with three babies." I say and Clark nods.  
"Then we can start looking tomorrow." He says and kisses my forehead. "Lets go to sleep now." He suggests and in a few minutes we're both asleep.

"Ok so apartment or house?" Clark asks as we arrive at the estate agents and look at the pictures in the window.  
"Is a house way out of our budget?" I ask  
"No not really, I mean we've got the money that your grandfather left you in his will, did you want to use that? And we've got some money saved up and obviously we'll get some money when we sell the apartment so if its not too expensive then it would be fine."  
"Ok well how many rooms would we need? Do we want the twins to have a room each or a room together?" I ask looking down and checking on Lettie who is asleep in her pram.  
"Together would be fine right? I mean if they need separate bedrooms when they're older we can just deal with that then." Clark says and I nod.  
"Lets go inside and book some appointments to view some houses then." I say and we make our way inside. Luckily we managed to view all the houses we wanted to view in that day. That evening we went out for dinner and discussed all the houses that we had viewed.

***The next day***

This morning, oddly both Clark and I were throwing up. Me because of morning sickness which isn't strange but Clark was throwing up for no apparent reason. He doesn't have a fever and he's saying that he only feels nauseous and not anything else. When I get up, Clark stays in bed which is fine by me because I just want him to get better.  
"Dada! Dada!" Lettie shouts running as fast as she can into Clark and I's room.  
"Lettie no daddy's not feeling very well, why don't you go and play for a bit." I suggest and she runs off at the same time as I hear Clark run into our en suite. I kneel down beside him and rub his back gently as he throws up, just like he does for me.  
"How on earth do you cope with this every morning?" He asks leaning back into my embrace after he finishes throwing up.  
"With great difficultly, trust me." I say passing him a glass of water and a wet cloth.  
"Where's Lett?" He asks  
"In the living room playing. Clark are you sure we shouldn't ring the doctor?" I ask  
"No. I'm pretty sure it's just food poisoning from the restaurant we went to last night. I'll be fine Lils, don't worry about me just worry about you and Lettie and the babies. I promise you I'm fine." He says and I nod and help him up and into bed.  
"Ok but shout me if you need anything." I say leaning down and kissing him on the cheek as he nods.

By the next day, Clark's sickness had gone so we took our parents to view the house that we liked the best with us before we placed an offer.  
"So this would be our room." I say. "Lettie stop running around please." Clark says from behind me and I pick her up as she runs past.  
"How many bedrooms does it have again?" My mum asks  
"Three." Clark answers taking Lettie from me.  
"This would be Lettie's room." He says as we move onto the next room. I wait for my dad to catch up as walking with crutches isn't easy.  
"Do you like it so far daddy?" I ask as he catches up with me.  
"Yeah it's nice, good price for it as well." He says as we move onto the twins bedroom.  
"So this would be the twins' room. We decided that they would sleep in the same room until they're a bit older and we can deal with needing an extra bedroom then." I explain and everyone nods.  
"So what does everyone think?" Clark asks  
"Like I said to Lillie just now, it's a nice house with a good price." Dad says and everyone nods in agreement. After chatting about the house for a little longer, we decide that it's the house that we want and place a bid. About an hour later, when we're back in our apartment, we get a phone call from the estate agent saying that our price had been excepted and we had got the house. Now for yet another new chapter in our lives, a new house for the Lane family.

**AN: Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the wait.**

**Clark's POV**

After going to the ultrasound where we found out the gender of the babies, Lillie and I headed to the baby shop to get everything that we need.  
"We're going to need another crib, some more bedding, another baby bouncer, a mobile, some clothes, more bottles and dummy's, nappies and I think that's about it. We've still got most of Lettie's things for the girl we just need some things for the boy." Lillie says as we enter the shop.  
"Got it. Do you wanna go and look in some shops for you after this? I know you said that you don't think you'll fit into the clothes you wore when you were pregnant with Lettie for much longer." I ask  
"Yeah that would be great, if you don't mind. We can go after this and then pick Lettie up from your parents afterwards." Lillie says and I nod and lean down and kiss her cheek.

After getting everything we needed from the baby store, we head to the mall so that Lillie can get some me maternity clothes.  
"I don't know what to get." Lillie says to me after looking around for a while.  
"That's ok we can ask someone or we can come back another day, what do you want to do?" I ask her and she shrugs and looks like she's about to cry. "What's wrong babe?"  
"I'm so fat and I can't fit into the clothes I wore when I was pregnant with Lettie and it's just so frustrating Clark!" She exclaims and sits down on a chair that's nearby.  
"I know sweetie but we always knew this was gonna happen because you're carrying two babies instead of one this time. Look why don't we go and ask someone for some help?" I suggest and Lillie shakes her head as I help her off the chair.  
"No I'm too tired now. I just want to go home and be with you and Lettie." She says and starts walking towards the exit.

We arrive at my parents house a few minutes later and Lettie is sitting on the window seat with my dad looking out at the birds. She smiles and waves at us when she sees Lillie and I pull up and with my dads help, she gets down off the seat and runs to the front door.  
"Hi!" She shouts as we get out of the car and make our way up to the front door.  
"Hi baby!" Lillie says, lifting Lettie up and hugging her before passing her to me. We walk into the house behind my dad and sit down on the sofas in the living room.  
"Hey." My mum says, walking into the room a few seconds later. Lillie and I greet her and I get up and hug her.  
"So did you find out what you're having?" Dad asks and I nod and look at Lillie.  
"We're having a boy and a girl!" Lillie exclaims.  
"Baba!" Lettie shouts and puts her hand on Lillie's stomach. "Me see baba?"  
"Here you go Lett." I say, pulling the ultrasound picture out of my pocket and handing it to her as my parents congratulate us.

That evening after Lettie has gone to bed, Lillie comes into the living room with a tub of ice cream and a baby names book.  
"You know when we choose Lettie's name you had a tub of ice cream as well!" I say to Lillie as she sits down beside me and snuggles into my side.  
"I know. I'm craving it again." She says and hands me a spoon.  
"Thanks." I say taking the lid off the tub and scoping a bit out and putting the spoon in Lillie's mouth. "You thought of any names yet?"  
"No not this time." She says and opens the book on a random page. "What about... Addison?" She asks and I nod.  
"I like it." I say and carry on flicking through the book.  
"Grace? Molly?" I ask and Lillie nods.  
"Poppy?" Lillie asks and I nod.  
"Jessica?" I ask and Lillie shakes her head.  
"Dean's fiancée is called that!" She exclaims. Dean had recently proposed to his girlfriend Jessica and I had helped him a lot with choosing the ring.  
"Ok onto the boys names now!" Lillie says and turns to the boys section of the book.  
"Tyler?" I ask  
"No."  
"Liam?"  
"Nope."  
"Luke?"  
"No."  
"Charlie?"  
"I like that name! What about Seth? That's cute." Lillie says  
"Ok any other names you like?" I ask  
"Matthew and James." She says.  
"I like it." I say. By the end of the night, we had agreed on names for our baby twins.

**AN: Please review! I'll accept any suggestions for names from the ones above (the ones I said that Lillie liked) so just PM me or leave a review :) thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Hi, thanks for the reviews. I've decided to skip to when Lillie is 9 months pregnant because I'm not really sure what else to add in about the pregnancy and Lettie is now three so enjoy and please review!**

**Lillie's POV **

I'm now 9 months pregnant and due any day. Just like with Lettie, Clark doesn't like leaving me at home alone with a three-year old when I could go into labour at any moment. So because of that, every morning before Clark goes to work, one member of our family (that includes team one) come and stay with me so that they can help with Lettie if I need a rest. At first I thought that Clark was being slightly over protective but I'm not complaining because Scarlett is extremely energetic and wears me out very quickly. Today Spike has come over and is currently sitting on the floor building a castle with Lettie out of her building blocks.

"What do you want for lunch?" I ask, starting to ease myself off the sofa.

"Sit back down Lil, I'll make it." Spike says and I sigh but don't sit back down.

"No it's fine. I really need to get up and move about, I'm not very comfortable anyway. Lettie what do you want for lunch sweetie?" I ask, standing up fully, much to Spike's annoyance.

"I'm the one that should be making lunch and doing things like that!" Spike protests. "If your husband gets annoyed because you were on your feet too much then it's not my fault. You see that Lettie? Your mummy's not doing what her and Uncle Spike have told her to do! Naughty mummy!"

"Spike! You cannot turn my daughter against me, trust me it won't work. Dean's tried it before when he's been trying to win an argument. Now what do you want for lunch?" I say.

"Chocolate!" Lettie shouts and I shake my head.

"Not for lunch sweetie, maybe after lunch ok? Spike what do you want?" I ask and Spike gives in and sighs.

"Whatever is fine, but I'm helping ok?" Spike says and I nod and make my way into the kitchen with Spike and Lettie close behind me. Spike sits Lettie on a chair and hands her some paper and crayons. "So how are you liking the new house?"

"I love it. It feels like home now and I'm so glad we got it all finished before the babies arrive. I don't think I would have been able to cope if I had had a toddler, twins and the house being decorated at the same time." I reply, starting to make lunch. "What's it like having twins?"

"You mean having two babies to look after at the same time instead of one?" Spike asks and I nod. "Well I don't really know what it's like having only one baby to look after because Win and I had twins but we decided not to go down the breastfeeding route just because it meant that there was less stress on Winnie when they woke up at night but then again they are our first babies so we didn't really know what to do. Looking after them was fine, they were fine as babies, good as gold most of the time."

"Do you think I should decide to not breastfeed then?" I ask and Spike shakes his head.

"You can breastfeed, you've had experience so you'll know what to do but it's entirely up to you. Do you want to breastfeed?"

"I don't know. I mean obviously if Clark could help with the late night-early morning feeds that would be great but I really don't know if I'll be able to just not breastfeed, you know what I mean?" I say and Spike nods.

"Of course. Do you feel like that because you breastfed Lettie you need to breastfeed the twins?" He asks and I nod.

"It's also because I've heard all these women at the antenatal classes saying that you form a special bond with you baby if you breastfeed and I obviously want to bond with my babies."

"Just because you don't breastfeed them, it doesn't mean that you won't have a special bond. You probably will." Spike says and I nod again.

After lunch, whilst lying upstairs on the bed, I begin to feel cramping in my stomach. I decide to ignore it, at least for a while but by the third time of feeling it, I decide to go downstairs and tell Spike. Luckily he was coming up the stairs as I reached them and he smiled at me and motioned to a sleeping Lettie in his arms. I smile back and kiss her forehead before he carries her into her room.

"You alright Lils?" He asks when he comes back into the hallway.

"I think we need to ring Clark." I say and Spike raises his eyebrows.

"Ok...why?" he asks.

"Because I think I'm having contractions." I say and Spike's eyes widen.

"Now?" he all but whispers and I nod. "Ok um, why don't you go and sit back down on the bed and I'll ring Clark." I nod and head back into the bedroom as he rushes downstairs to get his phone. He comes back upstairs a few minutes later and hands the phone to me before leaving the room so that I can talk to Clark in private.

"Hey baby, you ok? I'm on my way home right now, I'll be there as soon as I can ok?" he says and I nod even though he can't see me.

"I'm ok just a bit scared." I say

"I know, I know you're scared Lillie but you need to try to stay calm ok? I'll be home soon. Do you want me to ring your parents?" He asks

"Yes please." I say, now on the verge of tears. "Please get here quickly Clark."

"I will, I promise. How far apart are the contractions?"

"Um, about twenty minutes." I say

"Ok that's good, alright I'll be home in a few minutes. I love you Lils." he says and I repeat that I love him before hanging up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Clark asks as he walks through our bedroom door.

"Ok at the moment." I reply and he nods and leans down and kisses me before sitting on the bed beside me.

"Good. Where's Lett?" he asks and strokes my hair like he does with Lettie.

"In her room fast asleep." Spike replies. "I'll look after her when you go to the hospital and bring her by to see you when the babies have been born."

"Thanks." Clark says, smiling at Spike.

"Did you ring our parents?" I ask before feeling another contraction and squeezing Clark's hand.

"Yeah. I'm going to ring them when we leave and they'll meet us there." He replies when I stop squeezing his hand.

Eight hours later, Addison Grace Lane and Charlie James Lane had been born.

**AN: More about Addison and Charlie in the next chapter! Please review! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

"Mama, mama." Lettie repeats, tugging gently on Lillie hand. Lillie's eyes flutter open and she looks down and sees her three year old daughter smiling up at her.

"Hey Lett, what are you doing awake? It's still quite early baby, are you ok?" Lillie asks and Lettie nods.  
"Uppy mama! Uppy!" Lettie exclaims holding her arms up indicating that she wants Lillie to lift her onto the bed. Lillie does and Lettie's arms immediately wrap around her neck. "Wove you mama!"  
"I love you too baby." Lillie whispers, hugging her back and placing a gentle kiss on the top of Lettie's head.  
"Hey! What about me?" Clark asks and Lillie turns onto her back, her arms still around Lettie and smiles at her husband.  
"Me wove you too dada!" Lettie exclaims and craws into Clark's arms. Clark wraps one arm around Scarlett and then reaches towards Lillie who shuffles closer and rests her head in his shoulder. They lie like that for a few minutes, no one saying anything, before the twins both start to cry.  
"I'll get them." Clark offers giving both Lillie and Lettie a quick kiss before passing Lettie to Lillie and leaving the room. Lettie crawls to the edge of the bed and climbs off.  
"Where you going baby?" Lillie asks watching Lettie walk out of the room.  
"Lettie bedroom." She replies, stopping in the doorway.  
"Your bedroom? Why Lett?"  
"Baba come now. No more hugs for Lettie." Lettie says, shrugging.  
"'Course there'll be hugs for Lettie!" Lillie exclaims as Clark appears in the doorway.  
"What's going on?" He asks as Lettie hurries past him and into her room.  
"Clark do you think we've been leaving Lettie out?" Lillie asks  
"Leaving her out? I don't think so. I mean we've been spending a lot of time looking after the babies but that's because they both need attention, why?"  
"Because I think she's feeling left out. She just said to me that she wouldn't get any more hugs because the babies are here." Lillie says as Clark hands her Charlie to feed.  
"I'll go talk to her ok?" Clark says, lying Addison down on the bed next to Lillie.

"Hey Lett, you wanna come back into mummy and daddy's room?" He asks, sticking his head around the door. Scarlett looks up briefly from the doll she's playing with, shakes her head and then turns away again. "Why not sweetheart?"  
"No hugs for Lettie."  
"Of course there are hugs for Lettie!" Clark exclaims, walking into the room and sitting down on the floor beside the three year old. "See! Big hugs for Lettie!" He scoops her up and hugs her tightly to his chest making her giggle.  
"Big hugs!" She shouts, hugging Clark back. "Big hugs for mama?"  
"I'm sure mummy would love big hugs from you as soon as she's finished feeding the twins. How about we play together for a bit until then?" Clark replies letting go of Scarlett and turning her on his lap so that she's facing her toys.  
"Dada you be monkey and me be the baba." Scarlett orders, handing Clark her toy monkey and then picking up her doll. "Me have hugs from mama now?" Lettie asks a little while later. Clark nods and lifts her into his arms to carry her into his and Lillie's room.  
"Hey baby." Lillie says as Clark carries Lettie through the door.  
"Lettie wants to know if she can have big hugs from you." Clark explains and Lillie nods.  
"Do you want to burp Addie while I give Lettie hugs?" She asks and Clark nods, setting Scarlett down on the bed beside Lillie and taking Addie in his arms.  
"Big hug mama!" Lettie exclaims, once again wrapping her arms around Lillie's neck.  
"Big hugs!" Lillie repeats. "Do you know what time it is now Scarlett?" Lettie's shakes her head and tilts it to the side. "Tickle time!"  
"No mama! No tickle!" Lettie screams whilst laughing and wriggling.  
"What's going on in here?" Clark asks as he walks back into the bedroom after putting the twins who had once again fallen asleep, back into their cribs.  
"Mama tickle Lettie!" Scarlett exclaims, still laughing even though Lillie had stopped.  
"Naughty mummy!" Clark says, also laughing. He leans down and kisses Lillie quickly on the lips.  
"No kissy!" Lettie exclaims, pushing Clark away.  
"No kisses? So I can't do this?" Clark asks kissing Lettie's cheek.  
"Yeah! But no kissy mama!"  
"That's not fair. Mummy might want kisses from daddy!" Lillie protests, smiling up at Clark.  
"No kissy!" Lettie exclaims again, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Ok, sorry Lett." Clark says, laughing.

"Lettie come on lets go! We're going to be late for grandpa's birthday party!" Clark shouts.  
"I coming!" She shouts back as she runs down the hallway towards Clark.  
"Coat Scarlett!" Lillie shouts as Lettie continues to run towards the door.  
"No cold mama!" She shouts, still not stopping.  
"Clark, please stop her." Lillie says sighing. Clark picks Lettie up as she runs past and picks up her coat from the side.  
"Scarlett when mummy tells you that you need to do something you do it ok? Now let's put your coat on." He says.  
"Sorry mama." Lettie says and Lillie nods.  
"That's fine. Thank you for saying sorry. Now let's go." Lillie says picking the twins, who are in their car seats, up and carrying them out to the car.

**AN: This is just a filler chapter, next chapter will be 'grandpa's' birthday. Not sure if it will be Wordy or Ed yet but if anyone wants to they can say whose birthday they want it to be in a review or PM. Thanks please review! :)**


End file.
